Ne pense pas à moi
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] Oneshot hétéro Yoh Yoh x Anna yaoi Hao x Yoh. Hao s'ennuie et décide de se tranquiliser l'esprit, mais il découvre qqc sur Anna qui le frappera d'horreur... Reviews pleaseuh !


**Ne pense pas à moi**

* * *

**Série** : Shaman King 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Songfic, j'ai essayé de garder Hao I.C., j'espère y être parvenue ! C'est un peu triste quand même.

**Couple** : Oulah, c'est assez compliqué même s'il n'y paraît pas. Yoh x Anna et du Hao x Yoh et puis, et puis du Anna x une surprise !

**Disclaimers** : _Shaman King_ est à Hiroyuki Takei comme _Don't think__of me_ est à Dido, alors qu'on ne m'accuse pas de les voler. Noooon, je les _emprunte_ juste quelques minutes de votre attention ;p

**Note** : Merci à Eleawin et à Babel pour m'avoir pas mal (beaucoup) aidée pour traduire certains passages de la chanson ! Et également à la ML SK pour certaines idées !

**Note 2** : Au début, je pensais faire un POV sur Hao, juste en train de réfléchir, comme je le fais souvent lors d'une songfic, mais là, j'ai essayé de varier et de mettre un peu d'action et de suspense, bien que ses pensées soient un peu partout... Mais c'est vrai que c'est ma plus longue songfic ! (10 pages ! Je m'en remettrais pas, lool !) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ;p

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Hao soupira. Il s'ennuyait tellement dans sa planque. Sa bande n'avait plus rien d'intéressant et c'est en vain qu'ils essayaient de le divertir avec quelques massacres de faibles humains. Opacho, la mine inquiète, s'approcha de son maître pour essayer de savoir qu'est-ce qui pourrait amener un peu de gaieté, mais Hao-sama ne sembla pas vouloir de l'aide et l'envoya regarder ailleurs s'il y était. 

En fait, le grand, le magnifique Hao, avec ses vêtements extravertis, ses cheveux dans le vent... Hao, donc, avait une épine dans le pied, métaphoriquement parlant. Le pouvoir, la puissance, la richesse et tout ce qui allait avec, lui revenait de droit et il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour avoir tout ce qu'il désirait. Tout ? Non, seule cette petite épine résistait encore et toujours à sa dictature. S'étant déjà presque consacré comme Shaman King, Hao regardait d'un œil amer Yoh et ses amis. Enfin... pas vraiment exactement, mais plutôt...

Soupirant, il se décida d'aller tirer ça au clair et il clama :

— Je sors ! Restez ici, pendant que je vais m'amuser en ville.

— Bien, Hao-sama ! s'exclama toute la petite troupe, trop heureuse de voir leur bien-aimé chef reprendre du poil de la bête.

Hao bomba le torse et, inhabituellement, il laissa Spirit of Fire à la maison, ne voulant pas faire peur à la résistance shamanique réunie en Yoh lui-même. De plus, un peu de marche ne lui ferait pas de mal : cela le renforcerait physiquement. Il marcha donc d'un bon pas, vers nulle part en particulier, regardant les étalages.

Puis il _le _vit, celui qu'il cherchait discrètement.

* * *

**So you're with her  
and not with me  
I hope she's sweet  
and so pretty  
I hear she cooks delightfully  
a little angel beside you  
So you're with her  
and not with me  
Oh how lucky one man can be  
I hear your house  
is small and clean  
Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen  
Oh how lovely it must be**

_Alors tu es avec elle  
Et non avec moi  
J'espère qu'elle est douce  
Et si jolie  
J'ai entendu que sa cuisine était délicieuse  
Un petit ange à tes côtés  
Donc tu es avec elle  
Et non avec moi  
Oh quelle chance peut avoir un homme  
J'ai entendu que ta maison  
Est petite et propre  
Oh, que c'est beau avec ta reine de retour  
Oh, que ça doit être beau_

* * *

Ah... Forcément... Yoh était avec _elle_. Blonde, avec une robe noire, malgré le soleil de plomb, _elle_ ressemblait à un ange. _Elle_. Elle, toujours elle ! Anna. Mah... Hao avait également craqué pour la jeune fille il y a pas mal de temps, donc il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à son jumeau pour ce petit détail. Oui, c'était de ce détail qu'il songeait plus tôt dans la journée. Yoh était avec Anna, et non avec lui. Elle était mignonne, mais Hao se trouvait également mignon, donc il se disait que ce n'était pas forcément pris en compte. 

Anna pointa quelque chose dans la vitrine du doigt. Yoh parut bien embêté et sortit comme une petite excuse, mais le poing ravageur de sa chère fiancée le rappela à l'ordre et il se précipita à l'intérieur.

_Ah quelle douce petite jeune fille_, songea Hao avec un petit sourire. _J'avais vraiment de bons goûts à l'époque ! Dommage que Cupidon ait visé à côté..._

Yoh ressortit de la boutique, tenant entre ses mains tremblantes un gâteau au chocolat. En pleine chaleur, en le maintenant ainsi, il n'allait plus ressembler à grand-chose dans peu de temps... Hao se demandait toujours pourquoi Yoh faisait à chaque fois la cuisine, obéissant sans discuter aux caprices de la blonde. Il subissait sans broncher le courroux de son propre frère et pourtant, il courbait l'échine devant Anna.

_Ce n'est pas digne d'un Shaman King_, soupira le brun en secouant la tête, désespéré.

Pourquoi était-il donc tombé sous son charme ? Hao ne voulait même pas voir de près ou de loin le mot « amoureux » et trouvait tout un tas d'expression équivalente pour ce genre d'occasion. Pourtant, ce n'est pas à cause de ce _détail_ qu'il allait changer sa façon d'agir.

Dans tous les cas, Yoh semblait être si heureux avec Anna... C'en était déprimant.

* * *

**When you see her sweet smile baby  
Don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms  
Don't think of me**

_Quand tu vois son doux sourire, bébé  
Ne pense pas à moi  
Quand elle se blottit dans tes bras chaleureux  
Ne pense pas à moi_

* * *

Anna et Yoh bougèrent, forçant Hao à changer de cachette. Ah oui, tiens, il avait totalement oublié qu'il s'était caché... Il fallait espionner ses ennemis, ne ? Tout content de se sentir encore maître du monde, le garçon aux cheveux bruns continua sa _mission_ _périlleuse_ derrière un tonneau. 

Le petit couple croisa leurs stupides amis. Hao était assez près pour les écouter.

— Yoh ! Anna ! s'exclama Horo. On vous cherchait justement. Oh ! Vous avez acheté un gâteau au chocolat ?

— Oui, sourit Yoh.

— Mais pas pour toi, ajouta Anna, toujours aussi inflexible.

— Maieuh !

— Aucune dignité, soupira Ren, à côté. Bon, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

— Une promenade en amoureux !

Yoh passa le bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée qui rougit légèrement, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Ca lui donnait un certain charme, personne n'étant habitué à ce genre de réaction de sa part. Yoh semblait si heureux... Mais les réflexes de la blonde ne se firent pas tant attendre que ça, déboîtant momentanément la mâchoire de son fiancé. Pourtant... pourtant, Anna resta collée contre lui, comme si de rien n'était.

Horo rigola avec un peu de gêne et Ren soupira avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Je vois, fit le garçon, autrefois rival avec l'Asakura. Bon, je ne veux pas briser votre havre de paix, mais Hao donne encore de ses nouvelles.

— Ah ?

La voix de Yoh était plus inquiète. Il avait même retiré son bras d'Anna, le front plissé.

_Saleté de chinois !_ jura pour lui-même Hao.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces deux tourtereaux débordants de sentimentalisme continuer leur balade tranquillement ? Déjà toute trace de soi-disant bonheur avait disparu du visage de Yoh. D'autre part, c'était lui qui lui donnait du souci. Que lui. Hao se sentait un peu gêné de détruire le bonheur de sa moitié. En fait, ça le dérangeait...

_Arrête de penser à moi !_ s'exclama mentalement le prétendu futur Shaman King avec une certaine tristesse. _Pense à elle par exemple ! Souris ! Ne pense pas à moi si je te mets dans un autre état que la béatitude !_

— Il a perpétré des massacres parmi un village à quelques kilomètres de là, continua gravement Ren en soupirant. Les Paches essayent de minimiser les dégâts. Par contre, ils ne trouvent pas Hao en lui-même.

_Tiens ? Il y avait eu des Paches pour minimiser ? Hem... _

* * *

**So you're with her  
and not with me  
I know she spreads sweet honey  
In fact your best friend  
I heard he spent last night with her  
Now how do you feel**

_Alors tu es avec elle  
Et non avec moi  
Je sais qu'elle partage ses charmes  
En fait, ton meilleur ami  
Il paraît qu'il a passé une nuit avec elle  
Maintenant, comment tu te sens ?_

* * *

— Ca ne peut plus durer ! grogna Yoh. N'est-ce pas, Anna ! 

Ah oui, elle était toujours là... Encore et toujours... En plus d'être sa fiancée, Yoh s'entendait bien avec elle, malgré ce qu'ils en disaient tous les deux. Ils s'étaient d'abord haïs, puis aimé, puis de l'amitié avait pointé le bout de son nez en plus de tout ça. N'était-ce pas formidable, ça ? Cependant, il y avait une impression d'un sens unique...

Hao réfléchit en ouvrant ses sens et ainsi lisant dans les pensées de son petit frère unique et préféré. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il découvrit que Yoh ne pensait qu'à elle, elle seule, qu'elle emplissait sa vie. Cette évidence le fit chavirer. Certes, ce n'était qu'en pensées, mais...

_Stop ! STOP ! _

Hao, avec un sourire totalement crispé, laissa les pensées perverses de son frère à lui seul, ne préférant pas partager ce moment d'intimité, au risque de se faire vomir. Il passa à Anna. Ce qu'il vit ou entendit le glaça d'horreur. Son frère... savait-il ? Comment réagirait-il s'il savait les dessous de la vérité ?

— Nous ne pouvons rien faire, rappela la blonde. Si les Paches nous demandent de l'aide, ça pourrait toujours t'entraîner, Yoh, mais ne nous mêlons pas des affaires des autres. Surtout qu'ils sont nombreux, dans la bande à Hao. Foncer sur eux tête baissée ne servirait à rien : je te signale que ton furyokou est en dessous de ce qu'il faudrait.

_Ah... il lui manque plus que le fouet_, pensa Hao avec un certain amusement.

— Sans oublier que tout ceci peut être un piège, acquiesça Ren.

— Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Horo, des sueurs dans le dos.

— Hao peut très bien avoir sorti sa bande pour attirer Yoh et dès que celui-ci se ramène enfin, Hao apparaît _miraculeusement_ et... je ne sais pas moi... il pourrait le kidnapper, par exemple et le forcer à adhérer à ses principes.

_Rhoooo, je ne suis pas si méchant que ça, petit frère !... Si ? _

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans ses intentions, commença Yoh.

_Merci !_ pleura de joie ledit grand frère. _Je penserais à toi lors de mon testament si tu es encore en vie ! _

— Ce n'est pas son genre, continua son jumeau. Je pense plutôt qu'il désire me voir devenir assez fort, avant de me prendre avec lui. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris avec les messages de sa bande. Ou sinon, il veut simplement me tester. Et, je suis d'accord avec Anna, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînement avant de parvenir à son niveau.

* * *

**When you see her sweet smile baby  
Don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms  
Don't think of me**

_Quand tu vois son doux sourire, bébé  
Ne pense pas à moi  
Quand elle se blottit dans tes bras chaleureux  
Ne pense pas à moi_

* * *

Anna arbora un large sourire de vainqueur, aimant la sonorité de l'ensemble « besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînement ». Elle s'approcha de son fiancé et passa son bras sous le sien, prêt à le tirer vers un endroit propice au sport physique. 

Yoh sembla se méprendre sur la signification de ce sourire et de ses gestes. Mais alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, il blêmit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Yoh ? s'interrogea Horo.

— Ha... Ha... Hao ! s'exclama celui-ci en pointant les tonneaux du doigt.

_Zut_, songea le principal concerné en sortant de sa cachette. _Tu aurais pu arrêter de penser à moi ! Pense à elle, vois ce qu'elle a fait !_

— Hao ! rugit Ren, arme au clair, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait.

— Hello ! se contenta de dire le garçon aux cheveux longs, avançant vers eux d'un pas nonchalant, agitant sa main gantée. Comment allez-vous donc !

— Euh... salut, répondit Yoh, levant également la main.

_Adorable_, songea Hao, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Ses amis, par contre, voulurent étrangler le plus jeune des Asakura pour se montrer aussi familier avec leur ennemi de toujours. Hao les ignora et agitant toujours autant la main, il s'en alla, aussi tranquillement qu'il était arrivé.

— N'espère pas te tirer à si bon compte, Hao ! s'écria Ren. Over Soul !

_Tss_, s'exaspéra ce dernier.

— Ren ! s'exclama Yoh, voulant arrêter son ami.

Mais c'était bien trop tard. Ren avait bondi littéralement, sa longue lance brandie devant soi. Horo cria un « Over Soul » un peu moins classe, mais tout aussi efficace, arrivant juste derrière son coéquipier pour le soutenir jusqu'au bout, même si c'était un abruti qui courrait vers sa mort.

Hao sourit encore plus ; il allait pouvoir s'amuser un petit peu, en fin de compte, pouvant se distraire un instant. Il évita sans problème attaque, soi-disant infaillible, de Ren, ce qui énerva beaucoup ce dernier alors qu'il se retournait pour attaquer à nouveau. Hao évita de la même façon son coéquipier, celui aux cheveux bleus.

— Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre contre quelqu'un de désarmé ! s'écria Hao. Je n'ai pas Spirit of Fire avec moi !

— Bâtard ! rétorqua Ren en se précipitant derechef.

_Je ne vois pas le rapport_, songea Hao, s'amusant beaucoup à déstabiliser ses deux adversaires en explosant de rire.

Voyant ses amis paraître en difficulté, Yoh sortit précipitamment le Harusame et appela Amidamaru. Mais une main d'Anna sur la sienne le fit s'arrêter. Il leva des yeux interrogateurs sur la jeune fille.

— Tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour le battre maintenant, rappela-t-elle. Tu ne feras qu'entrer dans son jeu. Et puis tu vois bien qu'il n'a aucune intention de se battre. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de ces abrutis...

— ...

Yoh serra les dents, mais ne fit pas mine de se mêler au combat.

Hao remarqua tous ces détails du coin de l'œil. Encore des détails qui l'énervaient ! Déjà, Anna était un peu trop proche de son jumeau, à son propre avis. De plus, voilà que Yoh pensait à lui, certes, mais de façon désagréable. Son nom, celui d'Hao, était-il synonyme de malheur dans l'esprit de Yoh ? Et puis... elle n'avait pas le droit, cette fille, après ce qu'elle avait fait ! De quel droit pensait-elle avoir encore une emprise sur lui ! Ne ressentait-elle aucune honte ?

* * *

**And it's too late and it's too bad  
Don't think of me  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad  
Don't think of me**

_Et c'est trop tard et c'est bien fait  
Ne pense pas à moi  
Oh c'est trop tard et c'est bien fait  
Ne pense pas à moi_

* * *

Ca l'énervait. Ca l'énervait... 

_Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde..._, se répétait Hao.

Il arrêta soudain d'esquiver les attaques de ses adversaires. Ceux-ci par contre, hésitèrent un court instant, n'arrivant pas à prédire les prochains mouvements de leur terrible vis-à-vis. Ce dernier releva la tête et Yoh remarqua qu'il avait les yeux plissés de rage et la mâchoire serrée.

— Spirit of Fire ! hurla-t-il finalement, de sa voix grondante.

L'esprit du feu apparut presque aussitôt, on ne sait comment, alors que Ren et Horo se jetaient sur le garçon aux cheveux longs, mais c'était bien trop tard. Hao avait déjà acquis son fantôme et presque grâce à une pichenette, il envoya bouler ses adversaires à quelques mètres de là.

— Ren ! Horo ! s'exclama Yoh en se précipitant finalement dans le combat.

_Merde, merde, merde..._, continuait Hao, faisant face à son jumeau.

Il n'aurait pas du s'énerver comme ça, il le savait. Maintenant, il se mettait à contrer les attaque de sa moitié, mais essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Il n'avait pas voulu... le mettre en colère... Il ne voulait pas que Yoh ne voie en lui que du danger.

_Merde, je suis quand même son grand frère !_ songea-t-il, faisant grincer ses dents.

— Hao ! criait Yoh, enchaînant attaque sur attaque, le visage très sérieux.

Il ne fallait pas continuer, il fallait calmer le jeu. Déjà, reprendre sa sérénité d'esprit !

Petit à petit, Hao réussit à se calmer, du moins en apparence, combattant son prétendu ennemi avec un large sourire amusé. Finalement, Hao fit un bond spectaculaire, atterrissant sur le toit d'une maison. Surplombant son jumeau avec un sourire, suffisant, il fit :

— Alors, Yoh, toujours pas à la hauteur, à ce que je vois ! Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ta _chère_ fiancée et ne pas venir me narguer ! Retourne dans ses bras, et ignore l'odeur de ton meilleur ami, innocent que tu es, et ne pense plus à moi !

Sur ce, il s'échappa rapidement, ne voulant pas faire durer cet entretien minable, car sentant de dangereux picotements au niveau de ses yeux.

* * *

**Does it bother you now all the mess I made  
Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear  
Does it bother you now all the angry games we played  
Does it bother you now when I'm not there**

_Est-ce que ça te dérange maintenant tout le désordre que j'ai fais ?  
Est-ce que ça te dérange maintenant les vêtements que tu m'as dit de ne pas porter ?  
Est-ce que ça te dérange maintenant tous les jeux méchants que nous avons joués ?  
Est-ce que ça te dérange maintenant quand je ne suis pas là ?_

* * *

C'était vraiment pathétique. _IL_ était vraiment pathétique ! Le plus grand shaman de tous les temps, sortant de sa planque toujours avec classe, ne craignant personne, même pas les Paches, faisant ainsi régner la terreur... ! Il aurait tellement pu en rajouter... Mais là, dans une ruelle sombre, essayant de contenir les larmes qui coulaient sans avoir demandé l'autorisation, Hao Asakura n'avait pas fière allure. Il ne s'était pas abaissé à des petits sanglots ou autres comédies d'adolescentes devant un premier amour, non, c'était plutôt des larmes de rage, mêlées à celle de tristesse. 

Il avait fait s'en aller Spirit of Fire, qui était tout sauf discret dans la ville lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Il voulait être seul. Il espérait que sa bande ne viendrait pas voir où est-ce qu'il était et comment il allait. Au cas où, Hao essuya rapidement ses larmes et changea de place.

Il acheta au passage un large chapeau qui pourrait cacher son visage et surtout ses yeux rouges. Il marcha un bon bout de temps, regardant ses pieds avançant l'un après l'autre comme il l'avait appris alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout jeune enfant. Il ne répondit ni aux personnes qu'il bouscula, ni aux marchands qui tentaient de lui vendre des bricoles.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua avec stupeur qu'il était devant la fenêtre de l'auberge qu'occupait Yoh. Il n'y avait pas ses amis, mais Anna était là. N'avait-il pas déjà remarqué qu'elle était _toujours_ là ! Pourtant il n'arrivait à haïr ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ni pour l'un, trop innocent, et l'autre, trop impatient. D'ailleurs, ce fut Anna qui le remarqua, debout dans le jardin, comme un con. Yoh se retourna vivement, s'empara du Harusame, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour sauter sur la maigre pelouse du jardin.

— Hao ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

— Juste prendre des nouvelles, marmonna Hao, affichant son éternel sourire.

— Ne te fiche pas de nous ! s'exclama Anna, toujours à l'intérieur, son collier en main.

Hao fut en quelque sorte soulagé. D'une part parce qu'Anna ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la maison et ainsi se rapprocher d'avantage. D'autre part parce que Yoh ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa faiblesse, son jumeau se doutant que ses yeux étaient encore gonflés.

— Ca te dérange tant que ça... ? commença-t-il.

— Quoi ? demanda Yoh, les sourcils froncés.

— T'en as marre de moi ?

— ?

— Tout ce que je fais, ça t'énerve ! s'emporta Hao. Je provoque des combats, je massacre des gens innocents ; tout ça met la pagaille et ça ne t'arrange pas ! Maintenant, j'en suis sûr, dès que tu vois une étoile ou tu vois quelqu'un avec une cape, tu penses à moi et tu commences à bouillir de rage avec tout ce que j'ai commis !

— Je...

— J'en ai marre de ces faux-semblants ! Maintenant, on se combat sérieusement, on est prêt à tuer l'autre, carrément ! Je m'amusais, moi ! J'aimais bien nos échanges où, chacun campés sur notre position, nous défendions nos principes, nos amis ! C'était un peu méchant, et alors ! Moi, j'aimais ça ! Maintenant, tu veux ma perte, tu veux me voir mort et enterré. Ton bonheur, en fait, c'est une vie sans moi ! Parce que, quand je ne suis pas dans les parages, lorsque tu n'as plus aucune nouvelle de moi, ne te sens-tu pas heureux et comblé ? Hein, petit frère ! Je ne joue plus, maintenant ! J'en ai marre !

* * *

**When you see her sweet smile baby  
Don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms  
Don't think of me**

_Quand tu vois son doux sourire, bébé  
Ne pense pas à moi  
Quand elle se blottit dans tes bras chaleureux  
Ne pense pas à moi_

* * *

— Mais... 

— Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de penser à moi ! Pense à celle qui attend derrière toi, ajouta-t-il en baissant d'un ton. Ca fait, quoi ? Plus d'un an qu'elle attend un geste de ta part, et tu n'en es qu'au regard d'un amoureux transis, c'est... révoltant ! Quand elle te sourit, quand elle se serre subrepticement contre toi, sais-tu vraiment si elle pense à toi ? Alors concentre-toi sur elle !

— Quoi !

— Au moins, ton meilleur ami, Horo Horo sait y faire...

Yoh se tourna vers Anna qui n'avait pas entendu la fin et donc, qui ne comprenait pas. Il revint sur le visage d'Hao, ne sembla remarquer aucun mensonge, puis s'attacha à dévisager ses pieds. Son frère pouvait même entendre les rouages de son esprit tourner péniblement, avec douleur, mais à la fin, les lèvres serrées du plus jeune frère montrèrent bien qu'il avait compris.

— Alors ? Est-ce que tout ce que j'ai fait était pire de ce que, _elle_, elle a fait ?

— Que dit-il ? demanda Anna, de sa fenêtre.

— Un massacre n'a rien de comparable avec... avec _ça_..., rétorqua Yoh.

— Que feras-tu lorsque je ne serais plus là pour te dire quoi faire, hein ? Tu feras la fête ?

— ...

— ...

— Tu... pleures ?

* * *

**And it's too late and it's too bad  
Don't think of me  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad  
Don't think of me**

_Et c'est trop tard et c'est bien fait  
Ne pense pas à moi  
Oh c'est trop tard et c'est bien fait  
Ne pense pas à moi_

* * *

_Merde, merde, merde_, se répéta encore une fois Hao. 

Son frère était si parfait ! Finalement, il en voulait à Anna de lui faire autant de la peine... Mais c'était beaucoup trop tard pour ça ! Pour elle, et puis pour lui-même. Le cœur de Yoh était destiné à Anna, Hao l'avait lu dans ses pensées plus tôt dans la journée ; jamais il n'y aurait la moindre petite place pour lui... le plus puissant shaman de tous les temps...

— Hao !

_Mais que fout cet abruti à me suivre !_ songea l'interpellé avec un certain agacement de ne pouvoir voir clairement la route devant lui à cause de ses larmes. _Ah tiens, il a mon chapeau... Quand est-il tombé ! _

— Hao ! Arrête-toi !

— Non, dégage ! Occupe-toi d'elle ! C'est trop tard pour moi !

— On ne peut pas parler ? s'époumona Yoh à l'autre bout de la rue, toujours courant, mais visiblement pas assez vite.

Hao s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses pieds, son corps, son cœur, tout ce petit monde s'arrêta, et bien que son esprit hurla sur les autres membres, le plus vieux des deux resta à attendre le plus jeune. Celui-ci arriva tout essoufflé.

— De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda sèchement Hao, essuyant à la va-vite ses larmes. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il valait mieux que tu m'oublies.

— Je... en fait, je sais pas.

Hao regarda son frère et explosa de rire. Il était vraiment terrible. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant au passage sur le front. Yoh rougit et leva vers sa moitié un regard un peu gêné, mais alors que le prétendu futur Shaman King allait s'écarter à contrecoeur, il le retint. Hao baissa les yeux vers le garçon aux cheveux bruns ; celui-ci lui rendit son regard. L'aîné s'approcha alors un peu plus, fermant les yeux.

_Finalement, je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi_, songea-t-il entre deux bouffées de chaleur.

_FIN_

* * *

**Mydaya** : Eh bah, elle m'a donné du mal cette fic ! è.é Mah, je n'aurais peut-être du faire 10 trucs en même temps... v.v Et puis aussi avoir tous les éléments en main avant de l'écrire comme ça je n'aurais pas eu besoin de l'écrire et de la réécrire 5 ou 10 fois ! -- Enfin bref... Je suis assez contente de tout ce travail (bon à part la fin, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je fasse autre chose... Nooon ! Pas de lemon, j'ai dit ! lool ;p) Bon sinon qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews pleaseuh ! 


End file.
